


Sneaky.

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [5]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Brief mentions of alex, Evan is a sneaky boy, Highschool AU, M/M, cute boys being cute, jeff is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night accident leads to a beneficial promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky.

Midnight creeps throughout the house, Alex having long since went to sleep for school the next morning. Jeff had fallen asleep as well, but Evan remained painfully awake. He always had trouble sleeping at home, but it had gotten better since he had starting sharing a bed with Jeff, tonight however, no luck. He let out a sigh and turned onto his right side, face to face with his boyfriend. It was a compromised act, them both having to squeeze into Jeff's tiny single bed, not letting Evan keep his place on the couch. Evan was silently grateful, in honesty, he loved a warm body to sleep next to. His eyes trailed over the man, smiling at his sleeping form. The man shifted, and Evan noted he was about to fall out of bed, reaching over to pull him in. 

Much to Evan's surprise, Jeff lets out a small moan. The long haired man blinked sharply, confused. He realises his hands are resting on Jeff's ass and Evan bites his lip nervously, making sure Jeff is still asleep before he gently squeezes again, hearing the man's soft groan. Evan's face goes red and he sucks in his breath. He just closes his eyes when two arms wrap around the back of his neck, and the gap between the two men is now nonexistent.   
"What do you think you're doing?" A sleep filled voice asks right in his ear, and he shivers lightly. A soft kiss is laid just below his ear and he sighs contently.   
"Sorry I woke you, Jeff. You were falling out of bed." A small laugh graces his ears,   
"So you grab my ass?" He smiles, not giving Evan a chance to answer as he kisses him softly, feeling the man rub circles into his lower back. "Rude boy." He caresses the side of Evan's neck, their legs entangled.   
"So what if I am?" Evan whispers back, settling his hands back to their former resting place.  
"Then I might just have to- Oh, we can't wake Alex..." He mumbles out, pulling back slightly. Evan chuckles and settles slightly,  
"Alright, well we'll just stay of tomorrow then, that gives us a few hours." Jeff nods, nuzzling into Evan's chest and letting his breaths slow. 

With a sly grin, Evan squeezes his ass again.   
"Night, baby."


End file.
